Memories of the past
by SupermanWeasel
Summary: Summary. One word and one memory 16 times to describe Umbreon's past and stuff!


**Hello!~ I do not own Pokemon. **

**I'm also new to fan fiction, [ Newbie alert! ] so I apologize if the story is not good or anything... Anyways, the story might not make a lot of sense and stuff, but if you have any helpful criticism or any new ideas, I will try to write better next time! **

**Just a random note, a few days ago was the Asian Lunar festival [ Is that what's it's called? Moon cake, Yay! Search it up if you don't know what it is...] and I thought that it was ironic that I'm writing a story about Umbreon and that the Lunar festival celebrates the full moon!~**

**So I'll stop wasting space by writing all this stuff and let you read my story! It's sorta sad, I guess? Whatever. Anyways, feedback and helpful criticism is greatly appreciated, so if you have any, please submit a review at the bottom! Thanks!**

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon.~**

* * *

Dark.

Everything was dark. It was all enveloped in a crushing black darkness.

Cold.

It was also freezing. But you could barely feel it. After all, you were numb with shock. Oh? You don't remember? Nothing? Not the words, battles, or the emotions? Not even the pain? Well then, let me refresh your stupid memory. After all, _it_ _was _the clearest memory of your life.

Flashback.

White.

That's all that you could see. You were almost frozen solid, you were just a little bundle of fur. Suddenly, you had no more strength. You fell into the snow while the blackness was closing in. You thought with a sense of fear, it's the end for me, that was your last thought just before you fainted.

Light.

It was blinding. Yet you could make out a shadow looming over you. You tried to move, cause you know, the very message all parents try to engrave into your head, "Stay away from strangers. " But you forgot you were hurt, and a sharp pain went up your body. You made a feeble noise. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. "The voiced whispered gently. "Sleep, I promise I won't hurt you. " The you back then decided to trust those words and went back to sleep cause Arceus, all you wanted to do was rest. But now, you look back and say, "What a fool I was. " After all, that was a promise that he broke.

"Scratch!"

The trainer shouted. And you did, despite how tired you were after that intense training session. After all, he did save you from that terrible snowstorm. "Hmm…. That was good, but I believe you can do better. "You didn't hear the disappointment in his voice, because for once, someone said that they believed in you. You were happy. You were content. But you didn't know that life was going to get worse after you were going to evolve.

Evolution.

That was a word your trainer kept using around you. "Train at night…. "Your trainer muttered. And you, wanting to impress your trainer, snuck out at night to train. And finally, when you were strong enough, your trainer went and battled with you. And when you finally did evolve into an Umbreon, your trainer had a look on their face you will never forget. Something called proudness. And maybe a little shock. And so, he left all his other Pokémon at home and went to go battle the best with you.

Victory.

Something that you and your trainer achieved every time when you battled. Your trainer praised you every time. Eventually, you and he let it all go to your head. You were arrogant, and you never lost. When you were with him, people would call you The Unbeatable. Your trainer would brag, and it would make other people upset, and then they would challenge him to a battle. Your trainer would smirk and wink at you, and he would say, "Sure. Anytime."Because you knew you could win. Your self esteem was so high, that it never occurred to you that one day, you would crash and burn. And that was your fatal flaw, because your trainer foolishly challenged the champion to battle and that was when your life got worse.

Shock.

That was what you and your trainer felt when you experienced your first loss. You thought it wasn't possible. But it was. Your opponent was too strong, and instead of preparing, you were stupid and battled right then and there. Your trainer, screamed and cursed, because _one _complete stranger just broke your record of a thousand wins so easily. You turned to face your trainer, prepared to be comforted by his words of, next time we would try harder. But all your eyes met were a glare worthy of death. After all, it was the most important fight of all. Your trainer was so close to becoming the best Pokémon trainer ever. But you lost. Your trainer cursed so much it hurt your ears. And that was the day when you realized that your trainer was a sore loser.

Depression.

Your trainer went to bars every single night after that one fight. He would come home, yell insults at you, and throw empty glass bottles of beer at your head. Lucky for you, you were fast and dodged them. But the first time he did that, you were unlucky and he cornered you and beat you up until you couldn't move for a few of days. Eventually you got used to the pain, and you would start to fight back. But you forgot that he was much bigger and stronger than you, and that was the night where you earned a huge scar on your ear for biting his wrist.

Crumble.

That's what was happening to your bond with your trainer. It was slowly crumbling and falling apart. Your trainer hated you, and you hated him back. One day you couldn't take it anymore, and you let loose your strongest move. You didn't mean to hit him, but you did. And you were so scared of the hitting and consequences of hurting your trainer that you tried to escape. But the house caught on fire, and your foot got caught in a crack in the floor, resulting in a piece of burning wood falling on it. You hissed, but the fear of your trainer getting a hold of you was more terrifying than everything else and so you ran. You ran far, far away, never once looking back at the burning house.

News.

A piece of paper called the newspaper traveling on the wind blew in front of you. You quickly recognized the small print on the paper, and swiped it out of the air. You tried to turn the page with your paws, and when you successfully did, what you saw made your blood run cold. "Man thought drunk and burnt was found dead under the burnt debris of what was once his home. The neighbors quickly called the ambulance and reported a fire. "Every night, you could hear screaming and snarls coming from that house. Everyone on the street thought that it was just intense training because of their loss with the Pokémon champion. But apparently that wasn't the case." One neighbor told us. Another one tearfully reported that the "Cute little Umbreon that the trainer owned was nowhere to be seen…." You stopped reading right there and stood still. And the paper flew away in the wind.

Tears.

For the first time ever in your life, you cried. You cried because of the pain in your foot, you cried because you were hungry, weak, and lost, and you cried because the trainer whom you went though the ups and downs in life was finally gone. You thought, even if he was injured severely, that would have been better than dying.

Lost.

You were lost, weak and tired. Yet you kept walking. You didn't even realize that it begun to rain. But you didn't stop. You kept walking and walking, aimlessly going around in circles and then going straight again. And so the rain didn't stop either. And for the second time that day, you cried. But it didn't matter. Even if someone saw you cry, you could just blame it on the rain right?

Sick.

Eventually, after all that walking in the rain, you caught a cold. Your body was freezing, but you couldn't feel anything. And still, you kept walking. Finally, your legs wore out and you fell down. You thought that if this was the end, you would gladly accept death. And so you close your eyes and sleep.

Present.

And so, here we are. Up to the present. Everything that has happened led up to this point. You go and replay everything in your head again and again, because no matter how painful the memories are, you still treasure them with all your heart.

Done.

You are done. Done with life, done with pain, done with the regrets. All you want to do for once is have a happy ending. But you know that life isn't that nice. Life is cruel. And you know that. After all, you didn't exactly go through the comfort ablest life style. Life isn't like those storybooks that your trainer used to read to you when you curled up in his lap and purred. Not everyone gets happy endings. And you accept that. But you wonder, maybe the afterlife is different. The people and Pokémon who don't get a happy ending in real life at least deserve to meet up with the person they miss the most. At least they should get the chance to clear up the misunderstandings and say sorry to them.

And so, you think, "Even if the afterlife is also not as nice as life, I will continue to hope, and wish, because maybe, just maybe, my wish will be granted."

Finish ~

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Negative reviews are okay with me, [ I'm not going to use the excuse that I'm a newbie at writing and stuff. ] Even if it might hurt my feelings a little bit... Just submit a review at the bottom and I'll try to try harder next time! Thanks for reading, and I hope that I didn't waste any of your time!**


End file.
